Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having endoglucanase activity, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding module, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding domains. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding domains. The present invention also relates to the method for manufacturing textile, by treating textile with an isolated polypeptide having endoglucanase activity, especially in biostoning and biopolishing process.
Description of the Related Art
Cellulases or cellulytic enzymes are enzymes involved in hydrolyses of cellulose. It is known that there are three major types of cellulase enzymes involved, namely endoglucanase, cellobiohydrolase, and beta-glucosidase.
There is a wide spectrum of industrial applications of cellulases. In the textile industry, cellulases are used in denim finishing to create a fashionable stone washed appearance on denim cloths using a biostoning process. Cellulases are also used, for instance, to clean fuzz and prevent formation of pills on the surface of cotton garments using a biopolishing process.
WO 96/29397 discloses enzyme preparations with performance in industrial applications such as laundry composition, for biopolishing of newly manufactured textiles, for providing an abraded look of cellulosic fabric or garment, and for treatment of paper pulp.
WO 2010/076388 discloses fungal endoglucanases with substantial performance at low temperatures; the endoglucanases are used for treating cellulosic material, especially in textile industry, e.g. in biofinishing or biostoning.
A Glycoside hydrolase family 45 protein from Thielavia terrestris is disclosed as UNIPROT: G2QVH7. A polypeptide from Thielavia terrestris having endoglucanase activity is disclosed as GENESEQP: AZX33567.
An endo-beta-D-1,4-glucanase from Staphylotrichum coccosporum is disclosed as UNIPROT: B5BNY1. A polypeptide from Staphylotrichum coccosporum having endoglucanase activity is disclosed as GENESEQP: AEA35116.
An endoglucanase from Thielavia terrestris is disclosed as UNIPROT: G2R3B9. A polypeptide from Chrysosporium lucknowense having endoglucanase activity is disclosed as GENESEQP: ATS95010. There are continued needs in the art for new endoglucanases and methods for obtaining a cellulosic textile fabric with good abrasion effect, and/or reduced tendency to pilling formation in the biopolishing process, especially at low temperature.
The present invention aims to meet these needs and provides polypeptides having endoglucanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.